


Another Fool, Another Story

by TheAspiringWriter



Category: Persona 4, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Might be OOC, Reader-Interactive, Short Chapters, Traveling, Update when i feel like, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAspiringWriter/pseuds/TheAspiringWriter
Summary: The Egypt Arc that you know, but instead of a dog as a backup, the Part 3 Joestar gang gets Yu Nakurami as the 6th stand user, what could possibly change on this old story with a new man?Between the fights there will be social links, the readers will vote in which person should the next SL be!





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Yu Nakurami. I am currently 18 years old, Japanese and on High School, i am quite ordinary and don't have many friends, also there is that creepy being that defends me from stuff when i am in danger. Last week or so, some dudes that claim to be from some high tech foundation approached me with the intention of improving my powers and help a group that seek to save some woman. Of course, I DENIED! I HEARD THERE IS A KIDNAPPING-MURDER SPREE ON SOME DINKY SMALL JAPANESE CITY AND THEY MIGHT BE WANTING MY BLOOD AND FLESH! My parents asked me to go given that they believe on their claim to be part of the so called Speedwagon Foundation, well... i supposed if they were after my blood and flesh i could defend me pretty easily, therefore i packed my stuff and entered the plane, and days later i boarded an Helicopter.

The scorching sand and the blazing heat seemed endless, while pondering heavily on my thoughts, the pilot started  talking, quite the cheerful tone. I was suspicious of course, but listened carefully.

"You know, Mr. Joestar and his group went all of the path we went by land and water, they faced dangerous foes and made friends as well. Your strength will be of great help in defeating DIO."

Who? Why did they needed me? Where i was going and what i was doing on the desert?

All these questions ran on my mind, yet i havent bothered to ask. On the distance i saw 5 men near a car, we landed and a menacing black man approached me.

"Hello, my name is Muhammad Avdol. I heard of your powers on my stay of Japan and only now we managed to get in contact. I am pleased that you decided to help us."

  
As he spoke, i could feel the lack of malice on his voice and tone, almost like if a faint bond was forming with me and him...

"What can you do?" Asked a man with a strange curled hair and unifrom.

Of course.

What can i do...

These words made me realize what i can i do...

My name is Yu Nakurami, Yu-kun for my mother, i don't know exactly what i can do...

Think. Think.. Think...

"Oh, i have Telekinesis powers."

Using my powers, i can leviate and manipulate objects at my range. When people tried to bully me they were thrown away or some nearby object came. I lifted the sand and built a statue, while the 5 men clapped. You know.... maybe i am going to get along with them just fine.

  *  Jotaro Kujo, Star.
  *  Joseph Joestar, Hermit.
  *  Mohammed Avdol, Magician.
  * Jean-Pierre Polnareff, Chariot.
  *  Noriaki Kakyoin, Hierophant.



And me, Yu Nakurami, THE FOOL!

My Journey was only at it's start, and everything can happen! 

The Pilot invited us all to take a picture, i gave a victory sign. I think the photo was decent enough, kinda cute...

* * *

All Social Links including "Joestar Team/Fool" Increased by one Rank"

* * *

 


	2. The Good, The Bad and The Fool.

 

 

 

 

The initial meeting after the landing made up my mind. I can feel  that these men have  a righteous quest. I don't really in what are they are going for, but i can trust  my logic and instinct that this will be a safe trip for me and my newly met mates that this won't be as i first thought.

 

After this reflection,i bid the pilots farewell and far they go...

* * *

 

Up into the air...  
 

* * *

 

Almost reaching the horizon, a soaring blue beam reached the air, followed by the helicopter falling down on a spiral, crashing into a loud explosion. We rushed into the car as Mr. Joestar stepped on the gas  towards the far-away gray smoke, With the scorching sands of the desert as sole friends.

"Damn it! I failed in not expect the enemy to strike this soon." Angrily said Avdol, punching the car.   
  
"First we need to know the basics." Pondered Kakyoin.   
  
"The enemy stand has a long range of attack, while still being devastating, as it could wreck the helicopter on a single strike." Replied Polnareff.   
  
"Also, the enemy also knew the exact location of the helicopter, so we should be wary of a sudden attack on this vehicle" finalized Jotaro.

I was a bit amazed by their  deductive powers, after all they were veterans at fighting other enemy stand users, while i was a mere novice, a simpleton, only using my powers against petty bullies and delinquents. Now, it is a matter of life and death.

After a short trip filled with dread and sand, we arrived at the scene of the crash. Laying on the floor, the friendly, kind pilots. One dead. The other, dried. I sensed the enemy was close, but it seems my mates weren't feeling the same dread i was. I _just_... _could feel the energy lurking nearby_... Mr. Joestar offered him some water from the canteen, I felt it! I FELT THE ENEMY! Instinctively, The Fool used his power to throw away the cursed object the furthest my power allowed, and from the canteen followed by a hand made out of water slashed the air, and came  right for us. Avdol summoned several flames, Kakyoin shot Emeralds and I lifted the sand to build a wall between Me, Jotaro and Joseph who was using his vines to keep the Pilot alive. The vile water evaporated into the air, but we knew that our foe was still lurking somewhere.  
  
Polnareff walked around, but the water attacked him! " **MY EYE!** " The water managed to slice off his right eye deep, with blood gushing like a water hose...He was sure going to lose his face if it wasn't for his quick reflexes and thanks to me  holding  the water on the spot, i had to do something, now and quickly.

"Kakyoin, could you please shoot one of your jewels on the sand? A large one, please? Oh, and later one on the same direction but a bit further away.

Kakyoin shot one Emerald on the sand and it was sliced by the water once it touched the ground. The other was sliced during mid-air. With that, Jotaro and I just knew everything about the stand!

"MR. JOESTAR! ME, AVDOL AND KAKYOIN WILL GO FINISH THE ENEMY! You stay here and treat the Pilot!"

I lifted Me, Kakyoin and Avdol sweeped the sky, I lifted us, Polnareff  used the his hot hair from his flames to propel us forward and  Kakyoin used his stand to check for the enemy! Truly, on our first fight, i realized it was teamwork or death.   
  
"I can see it!" Exclaimed Kakyoin! "A Sitting man, athletic build and medium height, unkempt dark hair and whose blank eyes are near shut, probably dude to blindness"

"I can see you too." 

The water attacked us! We fell on the ground and the big hand split into many, many smaller ones that came to our direction! He was so close yet so far, with the barrage of water coming to us, our only option was to run! run towards him! From behind, front, down and above, like a flurry of missiles! the man was angrier and angrier at every attack, but we were relentless with our attacks! Kakyoin and Avdol provided long-range defense and i protected us from below and above. I could feel the man's breathing get more and more intense, so we knew it was time for the finish.  
  
Avdol wrapped himself with Kakyoin  in a round shield made out of flames and The Fool used his Psychokinesis to throw them right next to the stand user and i started running towards him, Just a bit before  Avdol landed he started talking: "My Name is N'doul. You and your group were the first ones to defeat me. I will never betray lord DIO! **GEB! COME FORTH!** " Then he killed himself.

Oh Gods what a mess.

I couldn't stop him from killing himself, Polnareff is in immense pain and we have a man dangling life and death. We returned to Mr. Joestar and the Pilot, who was looking awful, but far better compared when he was going to be killed by a canteen. Joseph let a sigh, and said to the Pilot: "Hey bud, don't worry. There is a village nearby, i know where we are."

With that said, my first battle of many to come ended, it was extremely difficult, but i didn't felt tired or wanted  to quit. I felt that my fate was now running along with the others of this group, and i liked it.  



	3. Chapter 3

After our less than pleasant battle with Geb, Mr. Joestar told us he knew a place where we could get to our destination, and we went towards a village surrounded by sand. The village's houses looked mostly modern, with one or two window scratched by the action of wind and sand, not many people walked on the dirt roads. The few citizens we saw were men leading cattle or walking with their children, but they were happy to lead us to the local hospital. The doctor analyzed Polnareff, said the wound was too deep, so he could only patch his eye up, we needed to take an ambulance to the next city. The group relieved a bit, but of course, Polnareff's was still leaking a small blood. Therefore me, Polnareff and a nurse went into the ambulance, while the rest of the group went by car, following us.

The ambulance was dead silent inside, sometimes interrupted with the occasional moan of pain. My head had that pesky feeling i engaged in a conversation with Polnareff.

"Hey Pol!"

He and the nurse looked at me with a big "?" printed on his face.

"So.... how did you met Mr. Joestar and the others?"

He pondered for a bit, made a sad yet tough face then he smiled, as if he faced great loss and great joy.  
"So boy, listen here. My sister was murdered by a man with two right hands, and on my quest, i met paths with DIO, and he took advantage of my quest by inserting a flesh bud on by brain and that thing made me fight the Joestar group" taps his forehead

"So, that man we just fought..."

"Nah, here's the thing. DIO paid them money or used his natural charisma to persuade them into fighting us, some are even obsessed to the point of devotion! You must know to learn or understand your enemies's motivations to make the right decisions on a battle."

"So a enemy fighting for money might be less willing to fight than an enemy whose motivation is sheer devotion, right?"

Polnareff smiled and nodded.

* * *

Nakurami felt he understood the battles a bit more thanks to his guidance.  
Chariot Social Link increased by one.

* * *

 

After our bumpy ride, we arrived at Aswan. The streets were more lively than the village, and some houses were quite modern. Of course, there wasn't much to see on the way here, but i enjoyed the view.  
Polnareff was dragged towards a room and it was ordered that we waited. Waiting in the silent hallway for what seemed to be an hour, Kakyoin fiddled on the noodle, Jotaro sighed once in a while and Avdol closed his eyes.

"So kid, how is your hometown?" Joseph asked.

"Ah, quite boring. I don't have many friends, and i am a bit shy. But there is a thing going on in the town of Inaba who piked my interest"

"I've heard about it. 3 Victims, no clue and a strange way the bodies showed up." Noted Kakyoin.

"Yeah! The latest victim, Yukiko Amagi, was the heiress to the finest inn on Inaba. Her friend seemed so broken on a Interview... I even thought my calling by you, Mr. Joseph was a trap by the killer!"

"I see." spoke Jotaro. "Hey, i'm starving over here. I'll see if there is  anything nearby to eat."

Kakyoin stood up.

"I'll go you with you Jotaro-kun." And they left the hallway.

Since i was on the mood for talking, i went to talk with Joseph.  
"Hey Mr. Joestar? Can i ask you something personal?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"What were you doing during WWII? My grandfather fought on it and i was curious to know what was it on the allied side."

He sighed and smiled. "Well, this will be fun. It all started when i was a lad on New York City..."

I listened to him with attention. How odd! Nazis and a Man of Stone in Mexico, and more of them in Italy! I didn't knew how much exciting this old man's life was before this. He was about to tell me what happened in Switzerland, when Kakyoin, alone appeared.

 

"hey old man" 

Was it really Kakyoin? 

"hey mr japanese boi how ya groooovin kakys-yo-WEEN"   _finger guns_

 

"..."- me. 

"..."-Joestar. Joseph

"..."Avdol, Muhammad 

 

It's not Kakyoin.

 

"soooo any news on Ol' Polpolpolpol?" said whoever that man  standing in front of us was.

"You have 10 seconds to reply who you are before i burn you to a pile of ashes."

Not-Kakyoin started sweating and started pondering to himself in front of our glares.  I felt his mouth saying under his breath something like: "what did the prediction said....?". And the mate started running away. 

Smirking after our quick meeting, Joseph begun to talk a bit more.

"What a coward! The last time Kakyoin was impersonated, the enemy  was much stronger and clever. But still i believe the foe could be dangerous if he regrouped, so, me and Nakurami will go after the shapeshifter and Avdol will guard Polnareff's room. "

 So, me and Joseph ran across the hallways, entered a few rooms, but when i peeked at a window, i saw "Kakyoin" running from the Hospital.

"WE WON'T BE ABLE TO REACH HIM!"

"Not without me. THE FOOL!"

 

The Fool levitated us on a Telekinetic  bubble and made us float towards the running shapeshifter. "I can't lift us both  and float at a fast speed at the same time!" "Not if i help."

Joseph took Hermit Purple and spinned his Vines at high velocity to make a makeshift turbine, meanwhile, on the ground, the shapeshifter started panicking even more, and begun throwing rocks at us! "If any of the rocks hit my field, i will have to keep them in, because if i remove the bubble, we will both fall and i won't be able to create a new one in time."

Joseph took a deep breath and said:

"Oh, kid, now that he is throwing  rocks at us, i can test a technique i have recently mastered." The enemy was throwing us rocks, but instead of just throwing them back or dodging the pebbles, Mr. Joestar enveloped all of them within his stand.

"Listen, my stand works as an extension of my Hamon. If someone throws something at me, and if i manage to hold the projectile with Hermit Purple, i could coat the object with pure  Hamon, and then release... The object will go back to the enemy with doubled speed and power! Take this, HAMON TECHNIQUE: SPIN!" As he released the rocks from the vines, they went flying towards "Kakyoin", the pebbles pinned his arm into the ground, and he screamed like he was being subjected to torture. Curious how barely any blood was leaking, since it... was not a pretty sight at all.

He used his left arm to twist his face into Jotaro Kujo as we descended. "You... wouldn't hit your grandson/friend would you? Please, i am Jotaro believe me..." Then the bastard used his left hand to throw sand at us,  stood up and ran towards the crowded market. "C'mon, it won't be hard to find a Jotaro with an arm looking like Swiss Cheese." Searching amidst the crowd, we spotted an blessed sight. Jotaro Kujo, the ACTUAL Jotaro, standing a few centimeters away from the coward Jotaro, trembling in fear.

"...bastard." all that i managed  to hear from the real Jotaro, which was  followed by a barrage of punches. " **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORAAAAAA**!!!"

Joseph pointed to the fiend on the ground and quipped: "I guess everyone here is going to the hospital!"

 

  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/16531743 
> 
> Fool/main team will be at every plot relevant scene.
> 
> \--------------------------------
> 
> Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment and to vote!


End file.
